This project foouses on inhalant using Mexican-American juveniles and their families with the objective of determining: a) Extent and persistence of cognitive deficit in inhalant users. b) Patterns of socio-psychological functioning and family interaction in inhalant users. c) Effectiveness of a skills training program combined with general family support system in contrast to other traditional remedial approaches. d) patterns of inhalant use and their relationship to biomedical variables, cognitive impairment, and psychophysiological functioning. e) To investigate the contribution of cultural factors to patterns of inhalant use by studying contrast groups of black and anglo inhalant users. f) To investigate factors permitting successful coping over time by families that include inhalant using children. g) To investigate the social and personal dysfunctional patterns that are associated with psychiatry emergency room visits on the part of inhalant using individuals in contrast to other drug using persons. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Korman, M., Trimboli, F., and Semler, I. A Psychiatric Emergency Room Study of Inhalant Use, in Proceedings of the First International symposium on the Voluntary Inhalation of Industrial Solvents, 1977, in press.